


Jealousy

by Vallern



Series: The Mouse and The Giant [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until someone's getting hurt.</p><p>Companion piece of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4981306">That Time When Beca Watched Game of Thrones</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5754781">In Which Beca Didn't Realize That She Went on a Date with Kommissar</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> *stares at story*  
> *throws self off the cliff*  
> WHAT AM I DOING WHY AM I DOING THIS TO MYSELF  
> Can you say "I accidentally made an angsty story in the middle of a lighthearted series"? IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FUN AND SILLY DAMN IT  
> ... well, enjoy.

Chloe closed the door with a sigh and rubbed her face tiredly. Her visit to Aubrey’s place was a disaster. They had a big fight, and it was all because of the same reason whenever they fought.

Beca Mitchell.

It was common knowledge among the Bellas (hell, even in Barden) that Chloe had a big toner for Beca. The only person that didn’t know that, ironically, was Beca herself. Chloe didn’t know whether she was _that_ oblivious, live so deep in the closet she could see Narnia, or just not into redheads. For fuck’s sake, Jesse and her were doing the silent “you’re invading my territory” fight whenever they stuck together without Beca as the buffer. Sometimes even with the small brunette around. _Especially_ when she was around.

Fat Amy compared it to dingoes marking their territory.

After three years, Chloe finally accepted that maybe, _maybe_ Beca was straight after all. The DJ didn’t show it much, but from time to time the redhead could see the glimpse of affection from Beca to Jesse. They were happy with each other, as much as Chloe hated to admit it.

Then the disastrous Kennedy Center performance happened.

The redhead didn’t want to admit it, but she felt like Aubrey 2.0 ever since she took the lead since Beca often disappeared into who knows where instead of leading the group, making her more stressed than ever. Her parents already harped on her for being a super senior, Aubrey was too busy with her new job to listen to her venting, the Bellas were too distracted with their own things to care about the group, and Beca was never there for her anymore.

It hurts.

So Chloe threw herself to the Bellas, and it worked for awhile. It distracted her from the pressure that had been put on her. She wanted the Worlds to be her swan song, a magnum opus before she graduated from Barden.

They came to the car show (it should be _their_ car show, damn it) to spy on the enemy and to gauge their strength. She heard a lot of things about Das Sound Machine. Good things. Don’t blame her for feeling threatened.

And Das Sound Machine was, indeed, really good. They blew their audience out of their mind with their performances. No one was out of tune, the choreography was executed flawlessly, and dear god they’re all hot. The DSM missed the B in front of their acronym, really, what’s with the black leathers and dominating aura around them.

(Chloe banged her head against the wall when they got back for being so distracted by the enemies’ hotness.)

The leader of DSM, Kommissar (seriously, who the hell called themselves that?) approached them and started to trash talking them. Chloe was livid, but she had faith in Beca. The brunette might be tiny, but her sharp tongue could make grown men cry.

Instead, Beca was _blushing_. She made a really, really lame comeback against the tall German that sounds like flirting.

… Wait, what?

When DSM left, Beca turned around to her, wide eyed in surprise and confusion. She said something about how the blonde had gotten into her head, but Chloe barely listened to her. Her head was buzzing from listening to Beca’s awkward flirting and she could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. She hardly registered Cynthia-Rose touches her arm in sympathy and Emily’s confused gaze flitting back and forth between her and Beca.

They left the car show in a worse mood than before.

 

* * *

 

The same thing happened again when they went to the underground Riff-Off. The damn German giant sang the fucking Thong Song while looking directly at Beca. The brunette dropped her jaw in (awe, astonishment, arousal?) shock at Kommisar’s audacity.

Jesus Christ. Chloe can sense the imminent meltdown already.

They lost because Legacy sang her own song instead of 90s hip-hop and Chloe nearly tore her a new one when she saw Kommissar came with her right hand man. Just like in car show, Beca was stumbling over her words and complimenting the blonde awkwardly. She saw the amusement and fondness in Kommissar’s eyes and thought _oh, this is not good._

 

* * *

 

The Bellas went to the Lodge at Fallen Leaves to find their sound and to reform their bond that frayed during the frantic year. Aubrey was still a hardass (surprise, surprise) but she looked happy. Chloe still found it weird that Aubrey, the girl who was a CEO for her father’s company, quit last year and became a _camp director_ of all things. But she soon realized the job was definitely in Aubrey’s forte when the blonde told the girls to sleep in a tent and to participate in grueling outbound.

Chloe wondered if Aubrey missed her calling as a drill sergeant instead.

When they finally were allowed to sleep after all the drama and confessions (she still couldn’t believe that Beca didn’t tell her anything about her internship), all of her thoughts about Beca and Kommissar were forefront in her mind after repressing it the whole day. Chloe was all but directly asked Beca to ‘experiment’ with her so she could prove that Beca Mitchell liked girls too. She could hear Amy’s quiet whoop and Stacie’s muffled giggle at her confession, but she ignored them and stared intently at the beautiful woman not five inches in front of her instead.

Instead of a kiss or an okay, Beca called her a weirdo and turned around.

Chloe could hear her heart breaking amidst the sudden silence that descended inside the tent.

 

* * *

 

They won. They won the Worlds and beat DSM’s asses so thoroughly they’re gonna need ice packs to sit on it.

Chloe found Beca brooding and because she was a bit drunker than usual—contrary to popular belief, she wasn’t a lightweight and she could drink Amy under the table if she wanted to— she didn’t remember much but hugging Beca and laughed about how they just won. She was contemplating of kissing Beca and blamed it on alcohol and euphoria when she saw Kommissar walked towards them. She gulped and cranked up her pretend drunkenness and ran away because she was a coward.

The last thing she remembered was her making out with a small brunette with tattoos and a bad attitude who she certainly didn’t choose because of what’s-her-name resemblance to Beca.

 

* * *

 

Beca and Jesse broke up.

She should be happy, ecstatic really. But she felt nothing of sorts when she already knew their break up was coming. She no longer saw the affection in Beca’s eyes toward Jesse, and while he tried his best to hold on, distance and diminished feelings made him threw in the towel.

Beca didn’t even care that much, if Chloe had to guess. Sure, she moped around for a week and she complained about it to the redhead, but it felt hollow instead of a true loss.

But Chloe took her victory, small as it was. It felt cruel to be happy when your best friend just broke up with her long time boyfriend, but she pushed down her feelings for so long she didn’t care anymore.

 

* * *

 

They lived together now. Chloe barged in because she still wanted to be with Beca, even if she never realized what Chloe felt for her. Being close to the brunette was enough.

She tried to accept that Beca just didn't like her in that way, and for the most part, she succeeded. She even set her up for blind dates (although they were unsuccessful) and even if a part of Chloe was still jumping up and down whenever the brunette came back from the date pouting and grumpy, she just wanted the brunette to be happy. Even if it wasn't with her.

Then the phone call and Skype sessions started.

It turns out that Beca had kept in touch with Kommissar. Chloe couldn’t help but feel jealous whenever she passed Beca’s room and heard her giggling from whatever it was that Kommissar was saying.

Like now. Chloe was looking for Beca and she raised her hand to knock when she heard some snippets of Beca talking.

“… probably not. But did he like it?” Pause. “I knew it! I’m a genius!” She crowed. “S-shut up! You liked it too! Don’t pretend you don’t like it!” Pause. “Tomorrow? Alright, I can’t wait.” Pause. “But Luisa—“

Chloe put her hand down and walked to her room instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to make an angsty story regarding this series, but it was just coming out of my brain. Will this (Chloe's POV) be continued? Maybe. I don't know, it's jarring to see a lighthearted series with some angst. We'll see.


End file.
